The present invention relates to an eye opening degree detection system, a doze detection system, an automatic shutter system, an eye opening degree detection method, and an eye opening degree detection program.
An eye opening degree detection system for detecting dozing of a driver of a vehicle has been developed. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-041485 describes an eye opening/closing monitoring device that sets a threshold value for determining eye closing irrespective of individuals or environments.